


Paranoia

by beware_of_you



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Other, its history kinda, the townspeople are crazy as hell, theres no mention of the real people that died tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_you/pseuds/beware_of_you
Summary: The coven during the Salem Witch Trials (in the works)





	Paranoia

this is a story I have in the works and I'm trying my hardest to get it done for ya'll bc I haven't uploaded content since the mallory character study and it's been so long since I wrote a misty/delia story. i had this idea for a long time but I didn't start writing until around april and i'm slowly but surely working on getting it done but until then here's a few things about the story/characters:

\- no magic delia  
-she's the daughter of one of the town's founders/the judge  
\- magic misty  
\- blind zoe  
\- nan's alive and still clairvoyant   
\- madison isn't a bitch surprisingly and can only control fire  
\- mallory is mute/has no tongue   
\- she can perform telekinesis and can control the weather to a certain extent  
\- coco can sense danger (progresses over the story)  
\- she's also misty's best friend and roots for her and delia lowkey  
\- zoe can see the future/who the town will execute next (progresses over the story)  
\- queenie comes in later in the story  
\- her powers are still the same but not really mentioned  
\- the real witches are in hiding  
\- myrtle isn't a witch  
\- neither is john henry  
\- they're both the only people cordelia is close to  
\- supreme!! misty

 

 

 

 

*teaser*

The first time Cordelia sees the wild haired blonde woman is at the hanging tree. Or rather, after the crowd had all disbursed, tearing their frightened, hard eyes away from the swaying body of Myrtle Snow. Her trial had been the talk of the town, and everyone had gathered for her sentencing. Cordelia had, unfortunately, gotten caught up in this mess due to being the daughter of the judge; she was present for all his trials.

Myrtle Snow didn't resist her bindings, her fate. She didn't scream, she didn't cry as they raised her up onto the stool, as the rope was placed around her neck. She had closed her eyes and recited the Lord's prayer.

Then the stool beneath her feet was kicked out and she was gone.

Cordelia doesn't even notice the strange blonde woman, not at first. Her own eyes are glued on the dead woman in the tree, confused and saddened. She had known Myrtle her whole life— sure, she was strange, but she was a well respected member of the community and was spoken highly of.

And now she's hanging off a tree just outside the town, tried and convicted of witchcraft and sentenced to death by hanging all because a group of children were being "possessed" by her during her trial.

"She was a midwife, you know."

The lone blonde startles at the sound of the woman's voice, at how quiet and sad it is. Cordelia whips her head up to meet the other woman, but her eyes are glued on Myrtle's body. She hadn't even noticed her during the hanging (and with the way her wild hair stands out, Cordelia knows she would stick out in large crowds). "One of the best in Salem," the woman continues before pausing and shaking her head. "No, the best in Salem. She probably helped birth half of this town and now..." She trails off again, eyebrows furrowed.

"They won't even bury her," she adds after another moment of silence, looking distraught. "Because of her trial, of her sentencing. She was a good person and deserved better than this."

"Do you believe what they say?" Cordelia finds herself asking, finally tearing her eyes away from Myrtle Snow to look at the stranger. "That... that she was a witch?"

"Do you?" the stranger asks without tearing her eyes away from the body.

Cordelia's shoulders slump. "She practically raised those girls. She would have never done anything to harm them, let alone the things that happened today in the court house." She exhales shakily, wincing at the memory. "No, I don't think she was a witch."

Blue eyes the color of a clear summer's day stare back at her, the expression in them indescribable. "I think the real witches are in hiding. The real witches are lurking in the shadows and will take the first chance they get to get the hell out of this town before it goes up in flames."

And, before Cordelia knows it, she's all alone again, the woman and body of Myrtle Snow gone without a trace.


End file.
